Chaotic
by Sweet8000
Summary: Victoriouskit has always wondered about her past. She and her brother, Winterkit, they were different from the rest of RainClan. So when they begin to unearth their family history, they discover that the rogue group known as The Chaos that resides across the river is much more dangerous than thought to be, and has much more to do with them than they ever imagined...


**Alright, so, I haven't written a Warriors story in a long time, forgive me if this isn't so good!**

* * *

_Prologue_

Night stretched across the forest, slipping into every crack, every crevice. It coated the trees and ground in black, with only a small shaft of moonlight filtering down through the thick canopy. Silence floated, thick and heavy, in the humid summer air.

The sound of hurried pawsteps broke through the silence. A cat was running, fast and hard, paws barely skimming the ground. It slipped in and out of view, breathing harsh and labored. Two small bundles dangled from its jaws, bouncing along without protest or a sound. Moonlight shines down upon the cat, revealing a sleek striped silver-gray pelt that covered lean, hard muscles. The cat's face is that of a she-cat, terror written across her face. The two bundles hanging from her jaws were kits, no more than a few days old. They made no sound, not even a small squeak. The smell of the she-cat's fear was enough to silence them, for even at their young age, they knew what fear was, even then.

The she-cat leaped over a fallen log and landed almost silently on the lush ground. She kept running, for she couldn't stop, she had to save the kits. She had to get them to their father. Even if she couldn't save herself, she had to save them. They would kill them both, because of the mistakes she'd made. This thought kept her going, even though her lungs burned and her whole body screamed for her to stop.

She could hear them coming, even though the forest was silent, she could hear them gaining. But she was almost there, only a little farther to go...

"Velra!" She heard his voice cry as she raced into the clearing. The moon lit up the grassy space, no longer shut out by the thick canopy of leaves. She stumbled to a staggering halt in the middle of the clearing. She set the kits on the ground.

"Griffinstrike!" She choked out, her voice hoarse, throat raw from her ragged breathing. "Griffinstrike, they're coming, they found out, they're going to kill me..."

A large brown tabby tom stepped out from the shadows and ran to Velra. He pressed his head against hers and nuzzled her neck, trying to calm her down. But nothing can calm her down now.

"They won't kill you," he murmured into her silver tabby fur. He could feel her shaking against him.

"No, no, they will, they're already on their way." Velra took a step back, away from Griffinstrike's touch. She looked down at the two kits. "Take them," she whispered.

Griffinstrike looked down at the two kits, whom had stayed dutifully silent through the whole ordeal. He bent down and sniffed them. "They're yours."

"They're as much as yours as they are mine. Take them."

"They belong with their mother," Griffinstrike argued.

"Take them!" Velra shrieked, her voice shrill and sharp in the quiet night air. She froze, her ears pricking, and then bristled, shaking tremendously. "They're almost here," she hissed, petrified. "I can hear them."

Griffinstrike looked into his mate's eyes. They were a shocking gold, a pure, brilliant gold. And for the first time, they were full of terror. Griffinstrike had seen her scared before, but this was different. This was not the kind of fear he'd seen when she first said, "I love you," to him, or when she intertwined her tail with his and pressed close against him that first night they'd met up. This was pure, cold, terror. She was scared, not only for herself, but for him and their kits as well. She was not scared to die, she was scared that they would die as well.

"Alright," he mewed, "I'll take them."

She nodded, and then stiffened again. "They're so close. Go, you need to go. Now. Take them, and go. Go back to RainClan and raise them. Let Leopardfire nurse them, be the mate you should have always been to her. They'll never know."

"What are their names?"

"Names didn't matter. I just had to get them to you. Name them yourself."

Griffinstrike nodded. He leaned forward and nuzzled her face once more, breathing in her sweet, sweet, scent. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too, Griffinstrike." Velra nuzzled him for a moment, and then pulled back. Griffinstrike saw the shadows moving behind her, and reached down to grasp the kits in his jaws. "I shouldn't have, but I did."

"I promise I won't forget," Griffinstrike swore, "They'll be great RainClan warriors, Velra. They'll defeat The Chaos. For you."

Velra said nothing more, she merely nodded, her golden eyes sad and scared. Grififnstrike took the kits in his jaws and, after one last, long moment, turned and ran.

He looked back once to see the shadows erupt into life and swarm over Velra. He turned away quickly and ran harder, in case they were to come after him as well. Velra's screams echoed through the night, and Griffinstrike let his tears slip silently down his face as he crossed back over the border and into RainClan territory.

Her screams rang in his ears long after Velra herself had been silenced.

The ringing hasn't stopped.

* * *

**So, there's the prologue! Sorta short, but the chapters will be much longer, I promise! Review! **


End file.
